wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Prince Arctic/@comment-44234999-20191031144406/@comment-31208684-20191102031648
Arctic never wanted to be a bad father, the combination of trauma, guilt, loneliness, and even depression caused him to be bitter and unbearable. Reading his mind showed him that he was beyond saving because his mind and just his entire persona were tarnished. Oh yeah, did all the previous things I said about Arctic make you feel bad for him? I'm just getting started. While Arctic was undeniably a bad father and irrationally spiteful toward Darkstalker, he had reasons for it. You can argue that doesn't excuse his actions, and I can agree with that, but what Darkstalker did to him was way more horrible than what Arctic actually deserved. So, why was Arctic bitter and resenful? One of the reasons is because Arctic was homesick because he was forced into joining a completely different tribe and adjusting to unfamiliar traditions. Yes, he did go with the NightWings by choice, but Foeslayer did not at all consider his feelings and pushed her own traditions onto him. He liked Whiteout because she reminded him of home. On top of that, Foeslayer was a ploy to steal Arctic this entire time. Foeslayer's mother said herself that she only brought Foeslayer along in the hopes that she would attract Arctic. Yes, their love for each other was genuine, but being forced to live around a tribe that despised him with having absolutely no one to love except Whiteout and Foeslayer really took a toll on him. Darkstalker noted that Arctic didn't seriously consider killing Darkstalker and Whiteout to go back to his tribe, because he could still remember all the stringent rules and the strict life he was forced into, and he wasn't ready to go back with his head lowered in shame, but the climate was all wrong for him and he had no friends in the Night Kingdom except Foeslayer and Whiteout, really. Despite the things he's done, it's undeniable that Arctic loved Foeslayer, and to be with her again, he became desperate. He didn't do all this for himself. He controlled Whiteout and took her with him because he thought this was a better life for Whiteout. Yes, I know he controlled her and fabricated her entire personality, but with Arctic's mental unbalance, he probably thought he was doing her good by "fixing" her without realizing why what he was doing bad. Despite what he did to try to achieve it, all he really wanted was a happy life without Foeslayer + Whiteout. I'm not excusing him for all of his actions, but he certainly didn't deserve to die the way he did. Arctic was desperate and was willing to go to any lengths to be with Foeslayer again and be with "his tribe". He always felt out of place and was very lonely in the Night Kingdom. If he never had his animus powers, it's probable he would've gotten along with Darkstalker (mainly because then Darkstalker wouldn't have animus powers either), and he would've been less resentful or spiteful because then he wouldn't have been embodied with guilt, trauma, and wouldn't be as lonely because he would've actually been happy with Foeslayer/Whiteout/Darkstalker instead of being bitter and resentful all the time. Yes, it's debatable on whether he was always a jerk, but Arctic clearly loved Foeslayer and he was charming enough to her that she loved him as well. When she found out what Darkstalker did to Arctic, she didn't want to see him again right away, as she still loved Arctic and was probably more shocked than anything when she found out. Lastly, let's give credit to Arctic where it's due. Arctic didn't kill Darkstalker or try to kill him, because as tarnished as he was, even he wouldn't sink to that kind of a level. Part of the reason is probably because Foeslayer still loved him, and like it or not, Darkstalker is still Arctic's son, and Arctic probably didn't want to kill him, but when Darkstalker controlled him, he admits that he should've killed him as soon as he was born, which is what causes Darkstalker to kill him in such a brutal way.